memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Bashir, I Presume (episode)
Doctor Lewis Zimmerman arrives on DS9 to use Bashir as the model for his new Longterm Medical Hologram, but his plans could unveil a dark secret which Bashir has carried since childhood. Summary Past: Julian Bashir's life consists of two drastically different time periods - before age seven and after. As a young child, while the other children were learning how to use a computer, Bashir was still learning how to read. At age seven, Bashir's parents made a fateful decision that would change Julian's life. Present: Doctor Lewis Zimmerman, Director of Holographic Imaging and Programming at Jupiter Station, arrives on DS9. He was the designer and template for the innovative Emergency Medical Hologram (EMH). He hopes to use Doctor Bashir as the basis for the new Long-term Medical Hologram (LMH), designed to replace medical staff on distant or isolated outposts. Zimmerman needs to add more "bedside manner" to his original EMH in order to make this new hologram as realistic as possible, so he conducts a series of interviews with everyone who knows Bashir. It becomes apparent that Doctor Zimmerman is very thorough, so Bashir asks, in passing, that Zimmerman not interview Bashir's parents as the three are estranged from each other. Zimmerman says nothing, which Bashir interprets as agreement. However, Zimmerman has Dr. Bashir's parents, Richard and Amsha, brought to Deep Space Nine, much to Bashir's obvious chagrin. Bashir is not pleased to see them and expresses his displeasure to Dr. Zimmerman, who responds that a complete profile is necessary. The Bashirs have fallen out over a secret about Julian's past and over-expectant pressure that they placed upon him during his youth. Richard Bashir has a long history of starts and stops, constantly changing jobs, never completing a project. His current occupation is designing public parks on Earth. Julian is scornful of his father's consistent lack of focus or satisfaction, and his unwillingness to take responsibility for his actions. The elder Bashirs defend themselves, saying they did the best they could. Julian leaves the room, dissatisfied. Remorseful, Richard goes to the holographic lab to apologize. Richard pledges to Julian, standing in befuddled silence, that he will never reveal Julian's genetically engineered past, that he is proud of what Julian has become. It turns out that Richard unknowingly apologized to the LMH. Richard inadvertantly gave away their dark secret to Chief O'Brien and Zimmerman, who were in the back room. Zimmerman promtly reports this revelation to Captain Sisko. Dr. Bashir confronts his parents after this incident. It is revealed that when Julian was young, his parents perceived his gross deficits as defects. So, they went outside of the Federation (and its laws) to have their child genetically engineered so that he would be able to keep up with his peers. Bashir ended up not only as bright as his classmates, but brighter, fitter, stronger and faster as well, thus beginning his second life. But now that second life would end, because of Federation laws banning genetic engineering. Dr. Bashir decides that resigning his commission would prevent an inquiry, thus protecting his family and himself from serious repercussions. But before Julian can act, Richard visits Sisko. Taking responsibility for his past misdeeds, Bashir's father agrees to go to prison so that Bashir can keep his position within Starfleet, aboard Deep Space Nine. The admiral presiding over the matter (via holoprojector) explains why genetic engineering is outlawed within the Federation; because 'for every Julian Bashir that can be created, there's a Khan Singh waiting in the wings'. Memorables Quotes "I have brains." "Of course you do, honey. That's why I hired you. Now eat up and then get those brains back to the dabo wheel where the customers can get a good long look at them." : - Leeta, Quark Background Information *This is the first appearance of Dr. Lewis Zimmerman (Robert Picardo), the creator of the Emergency Medical Hologram on any Star Trek series. He would later appear in VOY: "Life Line". * When Admiral Bennet reminds Bashir of the risks of genetic engineering by referencing the Eugenics Wars, he referred to it as having occured "two hundred years ago". However, established continuity suggests that he is nearly 400 years off! Links and References Guest Stars *Brian George as Richard Bashir *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Chase Masterson as Leeta *Fadwa El Guindi as Amsha Bashir *J. Patrick McCormack as Bennett Special Guest Appearance By *Robert Picardo as Lewis Zimmerman Co-Starring *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) References Antidean transport; Bolians; Danube class; Emergency Medical Hologram; holo-communicator; Long-term Medical Hologram; O'Brien, Molly; Rear Admiral; Singh, Khan Noonien; Yeager type; Eugenics Wars; Vulcan Love Slave, Part II: The Revenge. Category:DS9 episodes de:Dr. Bashirs Geheimnis nl:Doctor Bashir, I Presume?